Universe Unit: Colonies
Universe Unit: Colonies is a video game based on the 1001 Spears television series Universe Unit. Synopsis A group of mercenaries has arrived on Sedraetania to build a new base of operations. The group is lead by Arthir Brodik and his partner (the player). The mercenaries settle in at Brodrik's use an abandoned fortress as shelter. Shortly after settling in, a band of Phidis attack the base. After defeating the Phidis, the group discovers that they worked for notorious colonizer Phom'ait, who has been infuriated by his defeat. In search of allies to protect themselves against Phom'ait, the mercenaries seek out contract jobs for both the Universe Unit and the Droiks. Upon returning from their contract jobs, the mercenaries find their base destroyed by Phom'ait. In order to get it rebuilt, the mercenaries must fully align with either the Universe Unit or the Droiks. After Brodrik’s partner helped win the battle of Sedraetania, the agent was cleared to move his forces to other planets to continue fighting in the war against enemy forces. Gameplay Universe Unit: Colonies plays like a traditional first person shooter, but with a twist in the two different game modes; Defense and Attack. In Defense, players defend one of their various planetary colonies, getting assistance from turrets and Vehicle Call-In Points set up beforehand. In Attack, players attack enemy bases, bringing with armor, weaponry, and vehicles. Players make their own fortresses on planets by using Ducram and Sepryx, the game's form of currency; Ducram being used to purchase Robotic Soldiers or Droiks Larva, and Sepryx being used to upgrade your headquarters. Currency is earned by attacking enemy bases and defending allies' colonies. Similar to Clash of Clans, the player can upgrade their buildings using the currencies. If the player gets attacked, they either level up or down depending on the damage dealt to their base. Higher level players are tasked with attacking higher level opponents, and vice versa. The players can join one of four squads (Red, Orange, Green, and Blue or Olive, Mahogany, Dhaichoi, and Thraqaix, depending on their alliance) where they can communicate through voice chat and request soldiers. They can post replays of their recent battles there as well. The Squad Players in the top 5% on the leaderboards are promoted to Generals. Squad Members can also participate in Squad Wars, where specific squads of the sides battle across various different planets, including up to three star systems. Data Particles are rewarded to victors of Squad Wars, and can be used to purchase new unit types. Themed Wars Themed Wars are a variation of Squad Wars, which are themed around a certain sponsor. Themed Wars take place in an alternate universe, which participants in the Themed Wars travel to via a wormhole. Themed Wars are hosted by Stikrin Nasceids and Taelku Tuscil, two extraterrestrials from Skitsofereneuh, the link between the Hastatian universes. Like Squad Wars, Themed Wars involve two squads of different colors battling one another over outposts located across three star systems. However, squads can consist of both Universe Units and Droiks, with color being determined by which themed squad the player joins. When players return to the default universe, they are able to bring with Data Particles, but progress in the alternate universe is otherwise lost, as a singularity obliterates the universe. Themed Wars have included: Buildings Resource * Ducram Market * Sepryx Refinery * Ducram Bank * Sepryx Storehouse Turrets * Sentry Machine Gun * Energy Mortar * Missile Launcher * Burst Turret Classes Generalist Universe Unit * Universe Unit Attacker Breacher * Qacroks Jockey Pillager Bruiser Universe Unit * Zurkreits Assist Universe Unit * EMP Deployer Annihilator Planets Cymopoleia System * Sedraetania * Rennulea * Hutis * Laduwei * Guceulea * Llapolara Astraeus System *Nanrotis *Lacheclite *Zamars *Yolrao *Nomia *Yogantu Euphorion System * Sanvoria * Thanganope * Imillon * Agnagua * Saolara * Xaliv Orithyia System * Moluclite * Tagruethea * Kogurn * Nulrore * Liamia * Riubos Achelois System * Yuthouwei * Henkunia * Isilles * Chastrichi * Demia * Zaorus Aurigae System * Gogrustea * Polotera * Renrinda * Zechorix * Cevis * Pahiri System Requirements Minimum * Video Card: GeForce 560 Ti (1024 MB), Radeon HD 5850 (1024 MB) * Processor: Intel Core i5-760 (4 * 2800) or equivalent, AMD Athlon X4 740 (2 * 3200) or equivalent * RAM: 8 GB * OS: Windows 7/8/8.1/10 x64 * Free Disk Space: 29 GB Recommended * Video Card: GeForce GTX 750 Ti (2048 MB), Radeon HD 7970 (3072 MB) * Processor: Intel Core i7-950 (4 * 3000) or equivalent, AMD FX-6100 (6 * 3300) or equivalent * RAM: 8 GB * OS: Windows 7/8/8.1/10 x64 * Free Disk Space: 29 GB Trivia * The graphics and/or performance can be enhanced if played on PlayStation 4 Pro or Xbox One X. PC edition is also 4K compatible. * The PC edition features a Backlight Modifier function, where the backlights change colors to match the planet's terrain, units, and buildings. This function is only available on computers that allow you to change the backlight color. Category:Video Games Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:2019 Category:January Category:T Category:First Person Video Games Category:Shooters Category:Strategy Category:PEGI 16